


my princess

by sasukestorm (izukillme)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Cute Ending, Dates, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Mountaineering, Mountains, Picnics, sorta?, this is just a giant fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: “How can I be a princess without a crown?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	my princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/gifts).



> HAPPPPY BIRTHDAY MONNY!!!!! Have some soft SakuIno ~~that you requested forever ago and I never did smh~~. I love you so much, you amazing person! *glomps* I love knowing you, and here's to many more years of us being awesome together!!!

“Good morning, love,” whispers a low and rough voice from next to Sakura. Sakura doesn’t have to turn to know who it is; she just presses her back into her companion and draws the slender arm draped over her waist even closer, pulling her girlfriend flush against her body.

“Mornin’, Ino,” she yawns, leaning her head back to nestle it in the crook of Ino’s collarbone. Sakura feels Ino smile against her ear and kiss the space just behind it. 

“Happy anniversary,” Ino says with a note of excitement in her voice, rising from the bed and pulling away from Sakura, who moans softly at the loss of warmth. “Time to get up - I have everything planned to perfection! I’ve been waiting for this day for months!”

Sakura almost grumbles, but rolls onto her back and shoves off the sheets anyways, knowing that Ino is serious about their anniversary. It’s not like she isn’t, but Ino’s far more invested in this stuff (and if they’re being honest, the spark of joy in Ino’s eyes when she surprises Sakura with something is worth it all).

“Out for breakfast, or-?” Sakura asks, tugging on a pretty dress that she had bought recently but hadn’t had the chance to wear yet. Ino laughs over her shoulder from where she’s pulling on black track pants and a purple athleisure shirt. 

“Out the whole day, actually.” She picks up the enormous pile of laundry that Sakura’s been nagging her to wash for a week, and for a fleeting second Sakura thinks that _that_ is the surprise, since Ino barely ever clears her clothes - but then she sees the giant wicker basket that’s underneath the pile, clearly containing enough food to feed an army.

“Ino…” she says faintly. “What-?”

“We’re going on a field trip!” Ino declares too cheerfully for this time in the morning. “I’ve been storing food in this for six days, all our favorite cakes and cookies and soups and meat. I have the perfect day planned!”

“Where?” Sakura dares to ask. She’s always, _always_ wanted to go tripping with Ino, even if just for a day. And if her girlfriend has actually included the destination she’s longed to go to forever… 

Ino grins. “You might want to change into something easier to run around in, ‘cause we’re heading up Mount Miyama.”

Sakura can’t help the scream of joy that passes her lips. She throws herself into Ino’s arms, kissing her hard on the mouth.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Ino kisses Sakura’s forehead, clearly overjoyed that her girlfriend is happy. “Anything for you.”

They both know she means it with all the seriousness in the world.

Sakura changes at lightning speed, more than excited for the day ahead. Ino’s waiting at the door, smile playing on her lips as she watches the usually cool and mature Sakura get all bouncy like a small child.

“It’s cute when you get like this, you know?” she comments as Sakura practically skips out of the front door. The pink-haired kunoichi just grins and kisses Ino’s lips lightly.

It doesn’t take long for ninjas of Sakura and Ino’s calibre to get to their destination; Mount Miyama is only about ten kilometres away, and using their immense chakra control to traverse forests at great speeds, it’s about an hour before they reach their destination.

“I want to climb it,” Sakura squeals, staring up at the rugged mountain. She loves rock climbing and she loves a good challenge - what better than to combine the two?

Ino watches her with an amused smile, clearly sharing her sentiments. “Race me?” she challenges.

Sakura looks doubtfully at the hamper her girlfriend is carrying. “What will we do about that?”

Ino laughs, tossing her long hair behind her. She sets the wicker basket on the ground and focuses her gaze on it, hands flashing through various hand signs.

“ _Chīsaku Suru no Jutsu!_ ” she incants, and the basket instantly shrinks to the size of an ant. Ino slips it into her zippered pocket and zips it up, laughing out loud at Sakura’s look of amazement.

“A couple of new jutsus I’ve been perfecting,” she explains. “One to make an object small, one to enlarge it, and one to restore it.”

“Fantastic. You’re fantastic,” is all that Sakura can get out. 

Ino grins brightly at the praise. “Thanks! Now, the last one to the top is a rat!”

And she races off up the mountain without blinking, leaving Sakura crying, “I wasn’t ready!” and following as fast as she can.

They level distance about five hundred feet from the top, Sakura climbing with twice as much vigour as she usually does. Dating Ino doesn’t mean their rivalry has diminished - it may be far more friendly (and far more inclusive of makeout sessions for the winner) than it used to be, but Sakura and Ino have the intense need to compete at everything. They’re worse than Sasuke and Naruto once were. (The two have since turned into the sappiest couple ever. Sakura swears they’re straight out of a romance novel. Or, erm, gay out of a romance novel.)

Determined to one-up each other, Sakura and Ino practically tear apart the surface of the mountain in their hurried climb. They’re neck and neck, barely reaching ahead of the other, when they finally get to the summit.

“I win!” both cry simultaneously, wearing expressions of victory as they point triumphantly at the other. Then their faces fall as they realise they both got there at the same time.

“It was my win!” Sakura is the first to cry, springing at Ino with the energy of a wildcat despite the strenuous climb. 

Ino slugs her in the stomach, but it doesn’t have much effect due to Sakura’s naturally resilient frame. “No, I did!” she cries, rolling over so Sakura’s beneath her and pinning her girlfriend down. Sakura’s green eyes latch onto her blue, and both have an intense stare-off before resuming their catfight.

“I won!”

“No, I won!” 

“It was _me!_ ”

“ _ME!_ ”

They tumble all over the flat summit of Mount Miyama, and both their clothes are covered in soil and grass stains by the end of it. Sakura’s panting, laying flat on her back, and Ino looms over her, grinning widely.

“Truce?” she offers.

Sakura huffs. “Truce,” she accepts grudgingly. They sit up, and Ino opens her zippered pocket, pulling out the picnic hamper. 

“Let’s hope this works,” she mutters, and before Sakura can react with panic and alarm, she’s already done the necessary hand seals, crying, “ _Fukugen no Jutsu!_ ”

The basket, to both their relief, grows back to its normal size just perfectly. Sakura throws open the lid to find her favorite _umeboshi_ and Ino’s beloved cherry tomatoes, alongside various other snacks and drinks that they both love.

“Ino…” she starts softly, turning to face her girlfriend, whose lips have turned up into a large beam. “You…” 

Ino shifts forwards and kisses Sakura on the corner of the mouth. “Yes, I did."

Sakura’s eyes fill with tears. She knows that Ino loves her, but these little gestures that give her a glimpse of that boundless ocean of Ino’s love for her simply bowl her over because it’s so surprising, so stunning that someone could adore _her_ like that.

“Thank you,” she whispers, pulling out a pickled fruit and putting half in her mouth, then offering the other half to Ino with it still in her mouth. Their lips meet midway, the kiss sweetened by the delicacy they’re sharing, and soon after it’s replaced by the sweetness of Ino’s tongue as it gently starts to probe Sakura’s mouth.

They eat the rest of the food slowly like that, each one leading to a long kiss and in a few cases even to second base. The sun hangs low in the sky by the time they’re done, and Sakura can’t believe how simply, yet beautifully, this day has gone.

The gentle light of the fading sun over the mountains reminds Sakura of a similar excursion with Ino in their childhood, when they had sneaked atop the Hokage Mountain and played there all day. 

_“You’re like a princess, Ino-chan!” little Sakura cried, looking up at her friend with worship in her bright eyes._

_"Don’t be silly, Sakura. How can I be a princess without a crown?” Ino snorted._

_Sakura’s lips formed a thoughtful pout as her gaze settled on a patch of flowers a stone’s throw away from where they were sitting._

_“I’ll be right back!” she called to Ino, who cocked her head in confusion as she watched Sakura run over to the flowers and pick a few. Sakura squatted down, back turned to Ino as her fingers worked furiously. A couple of minutes later, she rose, something clutched tightly in her hands, and skipped back to her friend._

_Sakura raised her prize high in the air, smiling widely as she put it on the perplexed Ino’s head. The flowers were haphazardly braided together, and their colours clashed badly, but when it was sat snugly on Ino’s forehead it seemed as beautiful as the prettiest diamond tiara._

_“A flower crown for a flower princess!” she explained happily._

_Ino gasped, bright red flushing her cheeks. She lifted the crown off her head, examining Sakura’s patchy handiwork._

_Tears collected in the cornflower-blue eyes, and for a moment Sakura was worried that she’d hurt her best friend._

**_Oh no… it looks so bad… of course she must hate it! Stupid Sakura!_ ** _she berated herself, and was about to apologise profusely when Ino’s trembling voice interrupted her._

_“Sakura…” she whispered, fixing the flower crown firmly back on her head. “Thank you so much…”_

_Sakura’s jaw dropped._

_“You like it?” she breathed in disbelief._

_Ino smiled from ear to ear._

_“Like it?” she declared brazenly. “No! I love it! I’ll always cherish this crown… I’ll always be your flower princess.”_

Sakura smiles to herself at the memory, resting her head against Ino’s shoulder. Ino’s arm snakes around her waist, holding possessively but gently, and they relish each other’s company without words.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spots a flash of colour. She turns in Ino’s embrace, the colour coming into full view, only for her to realise it’s a little field of flowers.

 _My flower crown skills and colour-blindness has improved a lot since then,_ she thinks with a wry grin and springs up. Ino gives her a questioning look, to which Sakura just laughs and calls, “Be right back!” before bounding off to the patch of flowers. She braids and twists with deft fingers, adding bursts of chakra to make the going easier. There’s pink and blue and yellow and white, and they all work marvellously together, forming the perfect crown for a woodland princess.

She clutches her hard work and skips back to Ino, hiding her hands behind her back. Ino cocks a brow at her, mouth curled up in amusement. 

“What was that all about?” she asks.

Sakura grins, bringing her hands out. In them rests the flower crown, and she puts it on Ino’s head with a flourish and a deep bow.

“A flower crown for my flower princess,” she announces. 

Ino bursts into laughter. “You still remember that?!”

“Of course! It was the first gift I ever gave you… how could I forget?” Sakura rejoins, returning to her place beside her girlfriend.

Ino laughs some more. “True… I haven’t forgotten, either.” She adjusts the crown on her head with a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Sakura. I love it.”

Sakura lays her head on her princess’ shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” she breathes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

They watch the sunset like that, Sakura’s head on Ino’s shoulder, Ino’s arm around Sakura’s waist, and the crick in Sakura’s neck as they leave for home is more than worth it.

(Even if Ino smugly jibes, "I won, by the way," before they set off.)


End file.
